


Ghost, the greatest wingman

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jon Snow, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Bloody roses,” Jon muttered breathlessly as he pulled the harp along the corridor.“Your Grace, I can help!” Brienne called, alarmed at his intention to pull the damn heavy thing himself.“No!” Jon barked, wincing at the less than convincing pant that followed his command. “No need Brienne. I shall deliver this to Lady Sansa myself.”Brienne’s lips twitched before she bowed her head respectively and left him to carry on down the hall to Sansa’s rooms.





	Ghost, the greatest wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> For Elizabeth, who mentioned the idea of canon matchmaking Ghost ages ago :)

“Oh!”

The blue roses were a stark contrast to the grey sheets of her bed, catching her eye immediately.

“Jon?” she called, turning back into the hallway, leaning her head around the doorframe to check he had stopped.

He had done, turning to face her with eyebrows raised in question.

“Did you see anyone coming to my chambers?” she asked. Jon frowned, moving towards her.

“No, why?”

“There are flowers in my room. Blue roses.”

“What?” Jon said, voice harsher than she expected, making her blink in surprise. She watched as he shoved the door open and stared down at the flowers, his lip curling slightly before he turned back to the door.

“Brienne!” he called, waiting for the woman to come around the corner. “Brienne, did someone get into Sansa’s rooms?”

“No,” Brienne answered slowly, confused. “I have only seen Ghost passing through, I assumed to find you after a long nap.”

Jon frowned but Sansa shook her head, offering a small smile. “It is alright, Brienne. Nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t like it,” Jon muttered, once in the safety of her room again. “Some high lord thinks he can take advantage of you when everything is still in chaos, when we’re still grieving.”

“Oh Jon,” Sansa laughed, picking a flower up and delicately stroking the petals. “It’s only flowers. And besides, they are rather pretty.”

***

“There won’t be any bloody roses left in the gardens,” Jon grumbled as Sansa sat beside him, blue roses decorating her hair and one stitched into the bodice of her dress.

“It is sweet,” Sansa replied. “Perhaps you should send flowers to some pretty girl yourself.”

“Who is your admirer anyway?” Jon grumbled, glaring across the hall as though hoping the culprit would be obvious. Ghost rose from his place at Jon’s feet and nudged Sansa’s hand gently until she slipped him a piece of bacon.

He felt Sansa watching him, her eyebrows pressed together as she thought about something. But he never found out what she had been thinking of for the servants had come to clear the table and Sansa had declared she was tired and wished to go to bed.

***

“Bloody roses,” Jon muttered breathlessly as he pulled the harp along the corridor.

“Your Grace, I can help!” Brienne called, alarmed at his intention to pull the damn heavy thing himself.

“No!” Jon barked, wincing at the less than convincing pant that followed his command. “No need Brienne. I shall deliver this to Lady Sansa myself.”

Brienne’s lips twitched before she bowed her head respectively and left him to carry on down the hall to Sansa’s rooms.

Her eyes widened as her gaze wandered over him and then to the harp. Jon gave a shrug that he hoped appeared more casual than he felt. But when Sansa threw her arms around him, muttering sweet thank yous he knew he would struggle to continue to hide his true feelings.

Because it wasn’t the state of the gardens which bothered him. It was the fact that someone was attempting to win Sansa’s affections. And he was scared he would lose her before he had a chance to really tell her how he felt.

In a way, he was grateful for whoever had been attempting to win her over, for it gave him the push he needed to tell her the truth.

“Sansa, about the flowers,” he sighed. “They look beautiful on you. They really do. But, if it pleases you, I would like to be the one to bring them to you from now on. As, as your husband.”

Her eyes widened again as she pulled back to look at him. The silence seemed to stretch on forever as she continued to stare, her lips parted slightly until, finally, he saw her throat bob.

“A political marriage?”

“Well, it would be a good match anyway, yes,” he said, reaching to raise her chin and force her to look at him as he said the words. “But, it would be more for love. On my end at least.”

Her smile was beautiful, making her eyes shine as she nodded eagerly. 

“On mine as well,” she insisted.

“Pardon,” Brienne called suddenly, making Jon jump away like a child being caught in the kitchens. “But I think we found your rival! Or, rather, your accomplice.”

Jon frowned before he noticed Ghost at her side, blue roses dangling from his mouth and an expression of complete innocence in his red eyes.


End file.
